


Five times Robert had to stop Aaron from taking a dog home (and one time he didn’t)

by softlass27



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Divergence, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, So Many Dogs, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlass27/pseuds/softlass27
Summary: “Aaron,” Robert says with the tone he normally reserves for Seb when he’s trying to touch something he shouldn’t. “I can’t believe I’m having to tell you this again… but you cannot just take a stranger’s dog for yourself.”“But look at her, she’s so cute.”And people say that Robert’s the nightmare.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 24
Kudos: 96





	Five times Robert had to stop Aaron from taking a dog home (and one time he didn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> Danny Miller's recent Instagram posts about his new dog have been killing me with cuteness and I got inspired.
> 
> Starts as canon compliant then veers wildly off sometime around 2019.

**i. 2015**

They’re staying at another posh hotel; Chrissie appeased with excuses about a conference in Sheffield, and Aaron’s mum fooled with a lie about him staying with an old mate from France.

They have a whole weekend to spend together, fucking and laughing and scoffing expensive room service and generally just enjoying the hell out of themselves.

As dusk falls on Saturday evening, Aaron insists on getting out of the room for a bit; he wants to stretch his legs and get some fresh air. Personally, Robert would be happy to spend the entire two days never leaving the _bed_ , let alone the room, but he’s not about to say no to Aaron, not if it keeps him smiling the way he has been so far.

They walk across the expansive grounds, wandering through the hotel’s maze (maybe stopping for a bit of a snog when they reach one of the dead ends) and along the immaculately-trimmed flowerbeds. Robert thinks vaguely about taking Aaron’s hand in his own, the romantic setting getting to him, but he holds himself back. That’s not what this is. Instead, he settles for enjoying the faint tingle he gets whenever their fingers accidentally brush together.

They’re just coming up to an elaborate fountain, when Robert notices Aaron staring at a wealthy-looking family on the other side of the water feature. A well-dressed couple, both a little older than Chrissie perhaps, and a bored-looking teenager trailing behind them with her eyes fixed firmly on her phone. 

A lively beagle puppy trots along in front of them, darting around to sniff and pick up sticks, before bringing each one back to his owners, clearly hoping one of them would throw it for him to fetch. They ignore his request each time.

“Poor thing,” Aaron mutters, frowning at the family.

“Hmm?”

Aaron gestures towards the beagle. “All he wants to do is play and they’re just ignorin’ him. Why get a dog if you’re not gonna spend proper time with it?”

Robert's mouth twitches at Aaron's outrage. “So you’re a dog lover, then?”

Aaron shrugs. “Yeah, hard not to be, isn’t it? Aren’t you?”

“Yeah, they’re okay. Always been more of a cat person, myself.”

Aaron blinks at him. “Of course you are.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Cats are spoiled, self-entitled little shits. Sound familiar?” says Aaron, but his easy tone takes the sting out of it.

Robert laughs lightly and thinks _fuck it_ before leaning into Aaron for a quick kiss. It’s a risk out here in the open, but it’s not like there’s anyone here who knows them. And besides, Aaron looks so good in the low light, the setting sun casting shadows along the contours of his face. Robert’s only human, after all.

When he pulls away, Aaron looks up at him with a slightly surprised smile, before his head turns back towards the beagle.

“Please don’t tell me you’re thinking of nicking it,” says Robert, a little alarmed when Aaron’s eyes suddenly light up at the idea, a mischievous look on his face.

“He could stay in our room.”

“Er, I didn’t bring you here so you could spend the weekend with a bloody dog. Also, you’d never get away with it; that thing probably cost them a fortune, they’ll definitely notice if you try to take it from under their noses.”

“You could distract them for me, put your charm to good use.”

“Oh?” Robert quirks an eyebrow at him. “So you think I’m _charming_ , do you?” He’s delighted when Aaron’s cheeks flush beautifully.

“Piss off.”

Robert can’t resist dropping another kiss on Aaron’s mouth, lingering a little longer this time. He deepens it before he can stop himself, curling his tongue around Aaron’s until they’re both moaning softly and breathing harshly through their noses.

“As fun as this little heist of yours sounds… ” He tilts his head to nuzzle at Aaron’s neck and whisper in his ear. “I want you. Now.”

Aaron gazes at him with dark eyes and bites his lip, before grabbing Robert’s wrist and dragging him back towards the hotel.

**ii. 2016**

It’s been a hellish morning at the scrapyard – Aaron tearing into a particularly stubborn car and Robert buried under a mountain of paperwork – so they’ve come to the pub for a cheeky long lunch. They’re sat at one of the picnic tables outside, with sandwiches and crisps accompanied by a pint each.

Robert’s in the middle of moaning about a client he has to deal with later that afternoon, when he notices Aaron’s eyes – and his attention – drifting to something behind Robert. He twists in his seat to see a small group of middle-aged people dressed for what looks like the world’s most tragic walking holiday. 

A large German Shepherd walks closely at the heels of one of the men in the group. It’s barking incessantly up at the owner, who’s entirely preoccupied by the map he’s trying to make sense of.

Robert turns back to see Aaron staring at the dog, looking suspiciously wistful.

“No,” he says firmly. Aaron finally looks at him properly.

“No, what?”

“No, you can’t have that man’s dog. And _no_ , we can’t get one of our own.

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Spoilsport.”

“Exactly how would we fit a dog in there?” Robert nods towards the pub. “With both of us, Liv, your mum, Noah, Charity – ”

“Alright, alright, I get it.”

“Although,” Robert adds thoughtfully. “If you were willing to swap Liv for a nice, friendly Retriever who we could actually train to listen to us, then I’m open to negotiation.”

Aaron narrows his eyes and takes a long gulp of his pint.

“I used to have a German Shepherd, back when I lived with Paddy,” he says, licking foam off his top lip in a way that is _entirely_ too distracting.

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hm, he was called Clyde.”

“Bit of a daft name for a dog.”

“Oi, no it isn’t!” Aaron throws a coaster at him. “He was gonna be put down but I persuaded Paddy to let me keep him. He was all alone and so was I – at least, that’s how I felt at the time – so we were each other’s best mate for awhile. I loved him to bits.”

Robert smiles fondly, feels himself fall just a little bit more in love with his boyfriend on the spot. It’s a sensation he’s gotten used to; the days of fighting it are long gone.

“They’re nice dogs, German Shepherds.”

“Yeah, they are. Andy nicked him once,” Aaron says, frowning. “Locked him up inside one of his barns.”

“What the hell did he do that for?” Robert’s already preparing to add this to his mental list of his brother’s transgressions.

“He said Clyde had gone after his stupid chickens, but I don’t believe that for a second. He just wanted to get one over on me.” 

“Sounds like something he’d do,” Robert mutters. “What did he have against you, anyway? Apart from being a no-good Dingle, of course.” 

“Rude. No, he… ” Aaron’s mouth curls into a smirk. “He didn’t like me and Victoria bein' so close. Was trying to scare me off her, I think.”

Robert chokes a laugh into his pint. “Oh, bless his stupid heart.”

“If only he knew, eh?” Aaron chuckles back. “But even if he’d known I was gay, he still would’ve hated my guts. Him and Debbie were at loggerheads over custody of Sarah at the time; Dingles versus Sugdens was at its peak.”

“Sounds like a fun time, m’sorry I missed it,” Robert says lightly.

“God, you sticking your oar in would’ve been the last thing anyone needed back then.”

“Aw, but me and you could’ve been star-crossed lovers. Like Romeo and Juliet, but gayer. And hopefully without the double-suicide.”

Aaron pulls a face. “Yeah, ‘cept I was like, 17. You would’ve been a bit old for me, mate.”

“Oh,” Robert winces, suddenly feeling ancient. “Forgot about that. Guess you would’ve just had to settle for having a teenage crush on Vic’s better-looking big brother.”

“Do you never get tired, carrying around that _massive_ ego all the time?”

“I’ve got good stamina. You should know.” Robert waggles his eyebrows at Aaron, laughing when he groans and buries his face in his palm.

“So what did you do to Andy, then? When you found out he’d locked Clyde up? Can’t imagine you taking it well.”

Aaron’s face turns slightly sheepish as he scratches the back of his neck. “I er, threw a rock through his windshield?”

“Nice to know I’m dating such a thug.”

“It wasn’t like he was actually behind the wheel or anything. And besides, you should’ve seen the state of Clyde, _he_ was worse off than Andy’s bloody car!”

“Okay, okay, I believe you, totally justified,” Robert grins and holds his hands up defensively.

They sit in companionable silence for a minute, sipping their beers.

“I wouldn’t have let him do it, y’know, if I _had_ been around then," says Robert as he finishes off the last of his crisps. “Taking your issues with someone out on their pet isn't on – I'd have brought Clyde back for you.”

Aaron smiles slowly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Not out of the goodness of my heart, mind, it would have been purely to spite my brother.”

“Uh-huh, sure,” Aaron nods indulgently. “What?” He asks when he sees Robert scowl slightly.

“It’s bloody typical; Andy goes round locking defenceless dogs up in barns but sure, _he’s_ the good Sugden.”

Aaron stares at him for a moment, before hooking his foot around Robert’s ankle. 

“You’re a good Sugden.”

**iii. 2018**

It’s the third day of their Parisian honeymoon and so far, it’s been nothing short of perfect. 

Of course, Robert’s missing Seb like crazy, and he’s having to resist the urge to constantly call Diane to check on him like some kind of crazy helicopter parent. But he can’t deny that having his husband – his _proper_ husband this time – all to himself… no work, no family drama, no distractions… it’s heaven.

It’s still warm for early October, and about an hour ago they’d stopped for overpriced cocktails at a nice rooftop bar near the Eiffel Tower. Aaron had ordered them drinks in his clumsy French (not that Robert can judge when the best he can manage is _s'il vous plaît_ and _merci_ ) and they’d sat talking about nothing and everything, hands intertwined as they got a little tipsy and took in the amazing view.

Until Aaron becomes distracted by a small, fluffy cavapoo in a pink collar that comes toddling over on tiny legs, sniffing around their feet.

“Oh, hi sweetheart,” Aaron instantly releases Robert’s hand and leans down to stroke her light brown fur gently. “Where did you come from, eh?”

“I think she belongs to her,” Robert says quietly, gesturing over to a young woman – clearly a fellow tourist – sat a few tables away from them. 

She’s immaculately dressed with perfect hair and makeup, and she hasn’t stopped taking photos on her phone since she arrived at the bar. The view of the city, the cocktail she ordered, the bar decor, herself pulling different faces… She’s snapping picture after picture, stopping occasionally to stare intently at the screen, probably applying a dozen filters before posting them on Instagram or something. Robert's indulged in posting a couple of smug holiday photos himself, but this is a bit much.

Aaron frowns, scratching the cavapoo behind the ears. “She’s not even noticed that her dog’s gone walkabout.” 

Robert can see him practically melt when the dog flops onto her side, clearly angling for a tummy rub. “You just want a bit of attention, don’t you, gorgeous? It’s okay, you can hang out with us for bit.”

So there Robert sits, slightly put out, as his brand new husband ignores him in favour of what is essentially a living, breathing teddy bear. The dog’s owner still hasn’t noticed she’s wandered off – or she has and just doesn’t care – and Aaron is getting increasingly irritated by it.

“If you lived with us,” he tells the cavapoo seriously, causing her to cock her head at him. “I’d take proper care of you.”

“If you lived with us,” Robert adds. “Aaron would spoil you rotten.”

Aaron shrugs, not taking his eyes off her. “You’d love our village, loads of space for you to run around and play.”

“Aaron,” Robert says with the tone he normally reserves for Seb when he’s trying to touch something he shouldn’t. “I can’t believe I’m having to tell you this again… but you cannot just take a stranger’s dog for yourself.

“But look at her, she’s so cute.”

And people say that _Robert’s_ the nightmare.

“I _know_ she’s cute, but that doesn’t mean you can just stick her in your pocket and walk off with her.”

Robert’s eyes widen when he sees Aaron glancing back and forth between the dog and the large front pocket of his hoodie, looking thoughtful.

“Aaron, don’t you dare!” he hisses.

“But Rob, she could definitely fit!”

“And we could _definitely_ end up getting arrested for dog theft on our honeymoon.”

**iv. 2019**

It’s a wet and windy afternoon in March, but that hasn’t deterred them from their day out.

It’s part of their mutual agreement to just “go back to being us” for a bit. Between Billy's arrival in the village, Robert cocking up the haulage business like an _idiot_ , and surrogacy-related arguments that had culminated in Aaron desperately throwing a wad of cash that wasn’t even _theirs_ at some random woman… it’s not been their best few months.

Now they’re trying to take a breather, just enjoy their lives and each other for a little while, without the stresses of everyday life getting in their way. Focusing on what they _do_ have, instead of what they don’t.

They’ve ended up in a small pub about an hour away from Emmerdale; it’s a little more modern and trendy than the Woolpack, but it has a similar comfortable feel to it. Heavy rain lashes against the windows and a warm fireplace protects the patrons from the worst of the cold, giving the room a cosy glow. Robert’s pretty damn contented right now.

As he brings their pints and a couple of menus over, he sees Aaron casually observing two women sat in a booth across from theirs. They appear to be sisters; the older-looking of the two has a Jack Russell Terrier in her lap, and a very young baby girl asleep in a pram next to her. She doesn’t look more than a couple of months old, and Robert smiles as he remembers when Seb was that tiny. God, where does the time go?

But Aaron’s looking at them with a hint of melancholy on his face, and now Robert's worried, just a little. He taps him on the arm.

“You gonna look at this menu? I’m starving.”

Aaron jumps slightly, looking guilty like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“Cute dog,” he mumbles as he picks up the menu and begins to scan it.

Robert hums in agreement.

“Tell me what this film’s about, then,” he says brightly, referring to the cinema trip they’re taking that evening. “Other than pointless car chases and explosions, that is.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, but starts giving him a brief summary of the film’s plot and they get back to their lunch date. They both have burgers, Aaron scoffing at Robert’s decision to get “poncy” sweet potato fries instead of regular chips – not that it stops him from pinching a few off Robert’s plate. It feels normal and fun, it feels like _them_ , so they must be doing something right today.

Just as they’re contemplating getting dessert, a loud wail rings out through the pub, practically ricocheting off the walls. The woman’s baby has started crying, and she’s quickly taking her out of the pram and trying to shush her. The dog gets gently pushed out of her lap onto the padded bench next to her, and he starts barking instantly. He noses at the woman’s side, yapping all the while, either in protest at losing his spot or in distress at the sound of the baby’s cries.

They’re attracting a few looks from the pub's other customers, and the woman seems stressed beyond belief. Her younger sister watches the scene with an uncomfortable look on her face that clearly screams, _I have no idea what to do in this situation_.

Eventually, the baby and dog do both calm down and the pub’s quiet atmosphere returns, much to the woman’s apparent relief.

“Jesus, she’s got her hands full,” Aaron mutters.

“I know,” Robert agrees. “I remember what a nightmare it was when Seb was that age, I can’t imagine having to deal with a dog on my own, too.”

“He’s gorgeous, though, isn’t he?” Aaron looks down at the Terrier, who’s now curled up under the table.

“Don’t get any ideas.”

“You never know, maybe she’s looking for someone to take it off her hands?” Aaron says with a smile. It’s a joke they’ve made over a dozen times by this point.

“Just don’t go trying to buy it off her, eh?” Robert regrets the words as soon as they're out of his mouth, and he wants to slam his own head into the table when Aaron stiffens instantly. Jesus Christ, he’s the worst husband in the world.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t – I didn’t mean – ” He reaches to grab Aaron’s hand, and while Aaron doesn’t shrug him off, he doesn’t hold Robert’s hand back, either. 

“I know it wasn’t my brightest idea, you don’t have to – ”

“That’s not – I _wasn’t_. I’m sorry, I’m an idiot.”

Aaron smiles ruefully. “No arguments there.” Robert has to hold back a sigh of relief when Aaron finally squeezes his hand.

They sit in silence for a moment, Aaron’s eyes darting to the woman every now and then.

“That’ll be us soon. We’ll find a way, I promise.” And maybe Robert shouldn’t be promising things he only has so much control over, but he can’t help himself, the need to reassure Aaron is too strong.

Aaron looks at him with soft eyes. “Including the dog?”

“Including the dog.”

**v. 2020**

Seb’s flying around the playground like a maniac, kicking his new little football around the slide and see-saw with a surprising amount of coordination for a two-and-a-half-year-old. They’re meant to be meeting Isaac for a playdate, but Cain’s running late, as usual.

Robert and Aaron watch fondly as Seb runs around giggling to himself; it’s been a slightly rocky couples of months since he came to live with them full-time, but he’s finally settling in properly, happy as can be.

They’re chatting idly about maybe signing him up for some sporty stuff at the Outdoor Pursuits Centre – whenever Kim Tate eventually decides to open the damn thing – when a loud bark suddenly disturbs them. They look up to see a ridiculously huge dog charging down the street at top speed.

Seb startles a little, watching it warily before darting over to the bench and scrambling into Robert’s lap. The dog doesn’t look particularly interested in them, but Robert hoists Seb up a little higher, just in case.

"It's okay, it's just a silly dog," he mumbles as Aaron reaches over to stroke Seb's back reassuringly.

“Elvira!” someone cries, and they turn to see Wendy Posner dashing down the street with a leash in her hand. She’s so distracted by her attempts catch the dog that for once, she doesn’t even stop to throw a dirty look their way.

When they both disappear from view, Robert lowers a calmer Seb back to the ground and gives him a gentle nudge back in the direction of his football.

Aaron shakes his head with annoyance. “I dunno why she has such a big dog if she can’t even control it.”

“It’s not hers, she just watches it a friend sometimes. According to Vic, anyway,” Robert says, tone filled with bitterness that always comes when he thinks of Victoria’s increasingly close relationship with that woman and her wet-wipe of a son. 

Her decision to let them into her and Harry’s life, to call Wendy his _“Nana”_ of all things, like she's _family_ , after everything they’d gone through last year… It was something that neither Robert, Aaron nor Diane could wrap their heads around. Safe to say, it was a causing a strain between the Sugdens that worsened with each passing day.

Aaron sighs and strokes a hand up and down Robert’s arm, knowing exactly what he was thinking about.

“Maybe we should grab it next time it runs off,” he smirks. “Bring it back to ours, actually train it to behave properly.”

“Why?” Robert’s brow crinkles.

“Show her an example what responsible parenting looks like, wouldn’t it? God knows she could learn a thing or two about that,” he says in a snarky tone.

Robert huffs a small laugh. “Tempting as that sounds, I’d rather not have anything to do with that woman if I can help it. Knowing her, she’d probably try to get me arrested and thrown in prison where I belong.” 

It’s meant to be a joke, but he can’t help the chill that runs down his spine as he says it.

Aaron freezes. “You don’t belong in prison.” He sounds distressed at the thought, and Robert can’t blame him. Last year’s brush with the law had been a close call. _Too_ close.

“Not sure some would agree with you there – ”

“No,” Aaron cuts him off firmly. “You belong here, with me. And trouble over there.” He points to Seb, who remains oblivious to the less-than cheerful conversation his dads are currently having.

Robert swallows thickly as his mind flashes back to the feeling of cold metal handcuffs locking onto his wrists last summer. They’d been taken off in the end; he was free to go, and now he’s trying to put it behind him, but sometimes he can’t help dwelling on what could have been. On what he could have lost.

Aaron stares at him for a minute, before curling a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. It’s fairly chaste – they are at the playground, after all – but it’s warm and sweet and it grounds Robert in the moment. 

Aaron pulls away, only to press his forehead against Robert’s and whisper, “You’re going nowhere, Mr Dingle.”

Robert nods and rubs his nose against Aaron’s gently, breathes his husband in. Aaron smiles softly and looks like he’s about to go in for another kiss, when Seb shouts for Robert to please come and push him on the swings, football abandoned for now.

“Alright, mate, I’m coming.” Robert gives Aaron’s hand a squeeze and pushes himself up from the bench. He jogs over to his son, thoughts of Wendy and her stupid dog banished from his mind.

**+1. 2022** ****

“Will you just tell me where we’re going?” Aaron asks irritably from the passenger seat.

Robert glances at him. “You still don’t understand the concept of a surprise, do you?”

“I don’t like surprises.”

“That’s not even remotely true,” Robert tuts at the blatant lie. “And you’ll definitely like this one, just take my word for it, yeah?”

Aaron huffs in his seat and fiddles with his phone, but Robert can tell he’s not actually annoyed.

Truth be told, in the three weeks since they found out their surrogate, Maria (UK-based, so they didn’t have to break the bank), was _finally_ pregnant, bad moods have been a thing of the past. The two of them have spent every day that followed walking around on cloud nine – Robert can’t remember the last time he was this excited.

Aaron looks up from his phone when Robert flicks the indicator and turns into a car park. He tilts his head to get a better look at the building next to it.

“Animal shelter?”

“Yep.” Robert doesn’t wait for his response before turning off the engine and climbing out of the car.

A red-haired young woman is sat behind the reception desk, and she smiles politely when they walk in.

“Hello again,” she says and comes around to the front of the desk.

“Hi Louise,” Aaron’s head whips to stare at Robert when he uses her name. “This is my husband, Aaron.”

“Nice to meet you, Aaron,” Louise shakes Aaron’s hand before looking at Robert again. “You’re here to introduce him to Toby, then?”

Robert nods and starts to follow her, Aaron hot on his heels. The baffled look on his face is a picture.

Louise leads them through some corridors to a small outdoor area at the back of the building, before telling them to wait a moment while she fetches him. Aaron turns to Robert as soon as she’s gone.

“Rob… “ He looks like he’s hardly daring to hope. “Who the hell is Toby?”

“You’ll see.”

Louise reappears, this time with a medium-sized, golden-haired dog on a leash. “Here he is.” 

Aaron’s instantly crouching down to pet him. “Oh, hey mate. You’re lovely, aren’t you?”

“Toby is Goldador – that’s a cross between a Labrador and Golden Retriever,” Louise explains. “And he’s only about eight months old, so still a puppy, really.”

“How did he end up here?”

“A couple in Leeds bought him from a breeder as a gift for their kids, but they changed their minds a few months down the line. Not because of anything he’d done,” she’s quick to reassure them. “I believe one of them was offered a job abroad, and they didn’t want the hassle of bringing him along with the rest of the family, so they left him behind.”

Aaron frowns and scratches Toby behind the ears. “How could anyone leave a good boy like you, eh?” Toby pants happily at him, tail wagging like mad.

“He’s very intelligent and a real sweetheart – good with children, too,” Louise tells Aaron. “He’ll need plenty of exercise and space to run around, but Robert’s assured me that won’t be a problem where you live.”

Aaron glances up at Robert, smiling softly. “Has he, now?”

Robert grins back down at him.

Louise passes the leash over to Aaron. “Why don’t I leave you three to get acquainted for a bit? Then if you’re all happy, we can get the paperwork sorted and he can come home with you today!”

As she heads back into the shelter, Robert sits down on the grass next to Aaron.

“Hey bud, remember me?” He scratches Toby under the chin and gets a warm, slobbery lick on the hand for his trouble.

“How long you been planning this, then?” Aaron asks curiously.

“It was kind of a spur of the moment thing; I was in the area for a meeting last week and I had some time to kill, saw this place. I thought I’d just pop in for a look, but then I found this guy and… ” He strokes a hand along Toby’s coat. 

“I don’t know, I could just picture him in the Mill with us. Stretched out by the fireplace, playing in the garden with Seb… It was kind of love at first sight for me, so I figured it would be for you, too.”

Aaron nudges him. “You figured right, he’s amazin’.” He’s practically cuddling the dog at this point. “Aren’t you, Toby?” The dog’s ears prick at the sound of his name and he gives an excited bark.

They play with him for a little while, quickly realising that he can already follow basic commands like “sit” and “stay”.

(“I bet I could teach him to bring me my slippers.”

“Okay, Grandad.”)

He really is a lovely dog, Robert can’t wrap his head around the idea of anyone willingly letting him go.

“You think it’s the right time?” Aaron asks as he throws a ball for Toby to fetch. “We haven’t really discussed it, not properly.”

Robert blinks at him a little incredulously. “Aaron. You’ve been practically begging for us take on someone’s else dog since we met. This is the best way I can think of to stop you from actually stealing one someday.”

Aaron rolls his eyes but looks a little sheepish.

“I dunno why it’s taken us so long to actually come to a shelter,” Robert says, indulging Toby in a tug-of-war with a red chew toy.

“Life’s kept getting in the way, I guess,” Aaron replies with a shrug.

“Look, Seb’s happy at school, our next little one’s on the way – ” Aaron’s eyes turn bright at that “ – work’s good for both of us, there’s no family drama… why not stir things up by bringing a new pet into the mix?”

Aaron laughs and presses a kiss to Robert’s cheek. “Why not?”

“So?” Louise asks hopefully from where she’s reappeared in the doorway. “Are you taking him?”

They look at each other for a moment before nodding simultaneously. 

“We’re taking him.”

It turns out, Toby is a big fan of car rides. He bounces excitedly in the backseat, twisting and turning to look out of every window, as well as poking his head towards the front to nudge at their heads with his nose every now and then.

“Okay, the nearest _Pets at Home_ is in Hotten.” Aaron brings up the address on Google Maps and reaches back to give their new dog some more scratches. “We can get you a nice bed and some treats, can’t we?”

“Among other things, I’ve got a list as long as my arm.”

“Won’t be as long as the list we’ll need for the baby.”

“Well, we’ve still got a few months to get this one settled in first," Robert laughs when Toby sniffs behind his ear. "One thing at a time, eh? We’ll be drowning in baby stuff soon enough.”

“Plus all the school uniforms that Seb keeps growing out of.”

“Worth it, though.”

“This time next year… we really are gonna have a full house, aren’t we?” The expression on Aaron’s face makes it clear that he can hardly wait.

“I think we’ll manage. And if we do… ” Robert’s grin widens. “Then we should get a cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note about the 2018 segment – I know Robron didn't go to Paris after they got married, but I've always thought Chaddy's gifted hotel honeymoon sounded a bit shit, so I changed it to Paris. Either Robert/Aaron booked it themselves, or Diane (who has a bit more romance in her) bought it for them. Either way, it's the *proper* romantic honeymoon that they deserved.


End file.
